Thank You, Kira
by mask of roses
Summary: Kira.. a growing threat. How does he kill?Who is he or she? L must find out. But for the first time the world famous detective is stuck. Help comes from an unexpected source...Warning: Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

"Ah-"Mr. Yagami's mouth hung open in shock. As did the mouths of his co workers, Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi. Their eyes widened with astonishment at the sight in front of them. At the moment words had deserted them. Or so it seemed.

"You're a girl!!" Matsuda literally squeaked. Sitting in an overstuffed armchair, her legs tucked up in front of her, sat the girl. Her black hair fell below her shoulders and a messy fringe flopped over her forehead but could not conceal her eye. Wide obsidian eyes, that looked oddly void of emotions. Her face was angular and pale from lack of sunlight. Perfectly shaped pink lips formed the slightest of smiles; clearly she found their shock a source of amusement. However they did have a reason to be as they were. For who had expected, L, the anonymous yet best detective in the world to be a young woman?

"Gentlemen, please take a seat, " Watari, the man who seemed like L's Alfred (Batman?) offered them. Mr. Yagami quickly composed himself and, nodding at Watari, took a seat.

Aizawa and Mogi followed suit. Matsuda, however continued to stare at L until he realized his collogues had sat down, he hurriedly flopped into the empty space left for him, thus making himself look quite ridiculous. But nothing less was expected of Matsuda.

Awkward silence prevailed for a while, as L dropped ten sugar cubes into her cup of tea. Obviously, she was not afraid of losing her slim figure.

"Wish Sayu could be like that" Mr. Yagami thought, remembering his daughter who was so worried about gaining weight that she was becoming anorexic. Now, L turned to look at them. Her eyes were dark rimmed- was she insomniac?

"Chief Yagami, I would like you and your co workers to know that everything you have seen, said or heard from the moment you entered this room is to remain strictly confident ional." She spoke in a slightly hollow but definitely feminine voice. Very different from the fake voice which they had become accustomed to refer to as L's.

"Yes, L. That was the condition on which we were to see you." Mr. Yagami's deep tone held no hint of his former astonishment. His colleagues nodded their heads in agreement.

Taking a small sip of her tea, L's eyes lifted to the ceiling.

"Those were the conditions I made- yes." She paused reflectively. "I do not make it a habit to show myself to people. In fact, it is only Watari and select few who know me as L. To everyone else, I am simply L the anonymous detective who solves puzzling cases. I do not wish their opinion to change when you have left this room."

"I assure you L, it will not change." Mr. Yagami said. He could tell that L did not trust them, despite the fact that she had agreed to meet them face to face.

"It is only the seriousness of the case that has forced me to show myself. A major blow for me. Though…" those eyes seemed to look through them to read their inner selves, "- any one of you could be the murderer." She finished.

"But that's outrageous!" Aizawa jumped up, his face furious at the accusation.

"Calm down, Aizawa! If L actually thought we had anything to do with these sudden deaths, do you think we would be here now?" Mr. Yagami reprimanded him.

"Indeed, Chief Yagami. I am 98 sure that none of you are Kira. The two percent can be assured by some questions I will be asking you later, independently." Apprehension flickered across the faces of the four members of the Japanese Police Force. For some reason, being questioned by this young woman seemed more than slightly intimidating.

"However, we shall come to that later. At the moment we have more to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know… my chapters aren't very long and this has come really late, but plz bear with me. I have lots of work now- exams coming up and what-not. Anyway, this will seem very similar to Death Note but it isn't the same.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, D.N isn't mine.

* * *

"Recently, it has been noticed that the rate of deaths caused by heart attacks has dramatically increased. Specific people are being targeted- famous celebrities, to be precise. I have come to the conclusion that the first victim was Shay Evana, a well known model, who had a heart attack at the press conference she was giving at Kyouto. This conference was also being broadcasted live throughout Japan. A succession of similar deaths followed- all of the victims were famous people, all were caused by heart attacks. From this alone we can tell that someone is behind these deaths. The someone who we have come to know as Kira. "L finished, pressing her thumb against the edge of her lips. The men listened to all this intently.

"L, why do you think Miss Evana was the first victim?" Mogi asked. Before answering, L stretched up from her curled position and stood up. Absent- mindedly she smoothed a few creases on her crumpled grey V- neck. (A/N: L still dresses the same). The four men looked at her expectantly as she took her laptop from Watari. After tapping a few keys, a long list of names came into view. L turned back to them and answered Mogi's question:

" Watari checked Miss Evana's medical reports- she remained without any heart problems throughout her whole life until her death. The autopsy report also showed that her heart attack was not caused by anything else like drugs or an allergic reaction. Also, if you have noticed after Miss Evana's death, the deaths of the other famous people have all been due to heart attack and in quick succession of one another. Obviously Miss Evana's death was used for the 'test run'."

A flash of amazement showed on the faces of Aizawa, Mogi and Mr. Yagami. Matsuda was more verbal in appreciating L's skills of deduction.

"Wow!! You _are _amazing, L!" he exclaimed. L, in her turn, ignored this piece of praise and turned to her laptop.

"This-" she pointed a finger at the screen, "- is a list of people who have been murdered by Kira. I had them listed here in chronological order and discovered something: the last letters of the surnames were in alphabetical order. A coincidence- I think not. However, it could be something Kira has done on purpose to pull the wool over our eyes- as in, keep us occupied with this detail so we ignore other ones. The latter of my views seems more likely, but this might still lead to something so we will still investigate it. At the same time, I would like you to be aware, so as to notice anything else leading us to Kira's identity. Whoever he or she is, is far from stupid."

"Do you have any clue to who Kira is?" Mr. Yagami wanted to know.

She seemed to think about his question, then answered slowly, looking out of the French windows.

"Kira is someone who can kill by merely knowing the name and face of the victim. We know this from the television announcement. He is currently in Japan. Also, he can kill by causing the victim to have a heart attack. But… how he accomplishes that we do not know. Same can be said about his identity."

L's eyebrows frowned ever so slightly. She sat down again and balanced her chin on her knees, apparently in deep thought. Silence had just about started to settle in when someone's cell phone started to ring. The four men looked at one another searchingly- it could not be any of their one's ringing; all their cell phones had been switched of and taken by Watari before they came in. As if in response to their questioning glances, Watari reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Yes?" He stayed silent for a while as someone spoke at the other end.

"Thank you for informing us. Yes, I will tell L." Watari switched it off before leaning down and muttering something to L. She nodded her head slightly.

"Gentlemen, that will be all for today. Please remember what I have said about this being completely confidential. Also-" she turned to Watari , who opened a briefcase.

"You will all require new identities for this case. L does not wish harm to come to any of you." He handed them ID cards and badges which had their pictures on it but different names. From another briefcase, he took out four black metal objects.

"You will be able to contact me whenever necessary, using these cell phones. They are voice activated and will immediately call my cell phone when you say 'green tea ice- cream'. Allow me to demonstrate." Watari held one of the cell phones in his hand as he said "green tea ice- cream". Instantly, the cell phone in his pocket started to ring. Turning it off, he gave them the cell phones.

Matsuda looked excited- like a child receiving a Christmas gift. His co workers somber expression told a different story.

L spoke to them a last time before they took their leave: "This is a serious situation. Please let's value our lives a little more due to it being so. For we are not just with any murderer here- we are dealing with someone both unknown and dangerous: Kira" Grimness entered her tone as she said the name.

As they walked into the elevator, Mr. Yagami wondered who the phone call had been from and what was its importance to have L abruptly end the meeting.

There you are! Hope you like it! Please Review. Its my first fanfic, btw. (I forgot to mention it earlier)


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I might not be able to update it soon since I've got exams coming up in like, less than one month. So, next chapter coming a bit later. **

**Chapter Three**

"Oniisan! Dad's home!" Sayu's voice floated up the stairs.

"Okay. I'm coming down in a minute." he called back. Putting his books in a pile, Raito thought about the case his father had recently been working on. It was proving to be difficult for him- Raito could tell from seeing the worried lines on 's forehead and the tired look in his eyes. Since he had seen the files on this case on his father's laptop, Raito could understand why. Kira… the mysterious deaths… it was definitely not one of those cases for which one could find clues left, right and center. Deep in thought, the brown haired eighteen year old joined his family for dinner.

"So, Dad, how was your day?" Sayu asked brightly.

"Ah… this case is proving to be very difficult." "And probably dangerous." He added to himself inwardly. As though she could read his mind, his wife gave him an apprehensive look.

"Darling, I know it's your duty… but this seems like it might be dangerous."

"Father, I was wondering if I could help out with this case. It would be good experience for me, especially for the future." Raito offered, his handsome brown eyes clearly showing interest. smiled at his son, glad for both the change of topic and his offer of help.

"I don't know, Raito. This case is different, you know. Anyway, you already have helped us quite a few cases. Few who wish to join the NPA in the future can say that. Plus, you have your studies to attend to." He answered. Raito understood; the police probably didn't want any interference from outside. Though he wondered what L would be referred to as; probably as a special outsider.

"Hey Oniisan, is Misa- san going to come today?" Sayu casually asked her older brother, though her twinkling dark eyes told something else.

"I'm not sure. She might." Raito's nonchalant reply was quite disappointing.

"I like Misa; she's a nice girl. And very pretty, too." Mrs. Yagami said, smiling at Raito who put a forkful of noodles into his mouth. She sighed, inwardly- she wished Raito would pay more attention to this girl. Misa obviously liked Raito a lot; she visited him so much that she had become a welcome addition to their dinner table. The woman wondered how the two had met. Probably through their friends or something.

"Yes, Mother. She is quite nice. Anyway, I suspect she might not come tonight. I think she mentioned something about a movie." He knew what his mother was thinking. She always wanted to know why Raito didn't show much interest in Misa. Finally, she had come to the conclusion that Raito was very secretive about showing his affections. Sayu found this idea intriguing and had started to give her older brother advice on relationships. As she was doing now.

"You know, you should have offered to go with her there. I'm sure she would have liked that. Then, maybe you two could have dinner together a nice restaurant." She said, helping her mother to clear up the table. Raito did not bother to reply; it was not expected either. He glanced towards his father; looked tired. Feeling concerned for the older man, Raito told everyone he was going to study.

"Father, maybe you should get some rest," he added quietly to his father as he headed up the stairs.

"I think, I will" came the reply. Watching the young man, Mr. Yagami felt a warmth in his chest; he was proud of his son, Raito.

* * *

What do u think? Did I get Raito? Plzz read and review! (Sorry for the short chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for it being short. Thank you sooo much to my reviewers! **

**Danielle Anderson (also my super cool teacher!) says I should make them longer. Will try to when exams are over. **

Solutionless. That's what this case was proving to be. Utterly and completely solution less. L sighed, closing her laptop. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was well past midnight. She had been playing around with the name of the victims, the days they had been killed, trying to find a clue. Nothing new had she discovered; no clue, not even the slightest hint of who the elusive Kira could be. What most disturbed L was the way the murders were committed- no sign of violence, just a heart attack. It could have been thought to be divine retribution.

But it was not- L knew that for certain.

A god would not need a face or a name to kill. It was definitely a human being- a sick twisted being of a person. A coward, too; as in Kira hid away and committed those murders in such a secretive way so he/she would not be caught- afraid of the payback. An elusive murderer.

_And a bad loser_, L thought, remembering how that prisoner who had pretended to be her had died; almost instantly. Kira didn't want a rival- Kira didn't want to lose.

L threw her head back against the armchair. She hated this. She detested not being able to stop these murders; not having enough information to do so.

"L?" Watari stood at the doorway.

"Yes, Watari?" She gestured towards the sofa for him to sit down. He seated himself.

"You should get some sleep." He said. His expression showed that he was worried about her.

"You know that I can't," she replied, her voice quiet. Watari sighed. He understood L, at least as much as someone who knew her since childhood could. Briefly glancing at the papers on the table in front of her, he asked if she had made any progress.

"No," the word sounded bitter in her mouth. Watari did not sympathize with her; L did not need or want it. L picked up the plate of strawberry cake in front of her and took a bite. Savoring the sweet taste in her mouth, she swallowed it before saying,

"Watari, I need you to prepare the limousine for me tomorrow. I want to go out for a little while tomorrow. Just go out."

"Okay, I will make sure it is ready. Do you need anything else?" Watari asked.

"Yes. I want to have a look at those documents that you got for me from the station."

"I'll get them." L watched the older man walk out of the room. She knew she had surprised him with her wish to go out- L was not one for sightseeing. But being Watari,

he knew better than to ask. Because L only gave out as much information as she wanted- nothing more-nothing less

**I know, I know… **

**Long delay and short chapter. Soooo sorry. Please bear with me. **

**Promise longer chapters after the exam. **

**By the way, the relation ship between Watari and L will be more like friends. So L will talk to Watari more. **

**What do you think of my L? Still IC?**

**Would love it if you review!**

**Natalya Rowan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanx to all my reviewers. I love reviews! **

**Sorry, for the late update. Exams finally over- bet I flunked them all. **

**Hope u like this chapter!**

That day had not been nice. Not nice at all.

_A young person was seated at the table, hard eyes glaring at the television screen. IT showed and announcement- an announcement of a rival. _

"_I, L Lind Taylor, am L" The dark haired man was saying. He went on to say that he would find Kira, that Kira was evil And that L would find Kira, no matter what. _

_A challenge. The red lips formed a smirk at this. Yes, the challenge would definitely be won. Kira would make sure of that. The eyes fixed themselves on to clock on the table, ignoring the television. Not long now._

"_Ahh.." the eyes switched instantly to gaze at the tv screen. L Lind Taylor grabbed at his chest uttering a short cry before succumbing to the silence of a death caused by a heart attack. _

_Laughter echoed around the room. Once again Kira had won. Defeated the first to get in the way. A feeling of power surged through his veins- _yes, it had felt **good.**

_But then another voice spoke from the television. Not L Lind Taylor- he was slumped across the desk like a limp rag doll; someone else was speaking. No new face appeared_

_On the screen just that voice in the background. The voice which shattered the supposed perfect victory._

"_It seems that you don't appreciate a rival. That's too bad-because I, the true L, am alive and remain unknown to you. The one you've just killed is a prisoner who was sentenced to death. But if my death is so desirable to you- than do so me. I give you ten minutes to try. Can you, Kira? Can you kill me?" L taunted Kira._

_The clock ticked on; the given time passed by. Nothing happened. Nothing could happen. And now L knew that. _

_And noting could be done about that, either. _

"_I could not believe it until I had seen it myself- and I have. You killed Taylor but you couldn't kill me. You can kill by merely knowing the name and face of the victim. Unbelievable but true. You've proved it yourself. Thank you, Kira."_

_L's voice stopped speaking. Soon afterwards, a commercial began on TV. The bubblegum music bounded of the walls of the otherwise silent room. _

_Nothing could be uttered._

Kira remembered that day vividly; his enemy had declared war. And war it would be.

Anyone who obstructed the path would perish. It seemed that L would be the first.

"On your own head be it." Whispered Kira.

**Well, that's all !**

**Any ideas on Raito and L meeting?**

**Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

"We are here, Miss. Ryuzaki" the chauffer informed her. L nodded her head and let herself out of the limousine, before he could open the door for her.

"Please bring the limousine around two hours later."

"Hai." He nodded and drove off. She watched the receding tail-lights of the black limo before walking away. She went towards a nearby bench and sat down. Overhead, a tree shaded her from the sunlight which rained down on the park. L briefly glanced around her. It was just a typical park. Green and sunny; the perfect place for a family outing. A small smile framed her mouth as she closed her eyes- she remembered when Watari had first taken her to a park. The sun had just been setting, and few people remained at the park at that time. The grass had glowed with the orange light spilling from the sky.

L had ridden a swing that day.

The joy of almost flying, her hair blowing around her thin face, a similar small smile gracing her lips- L recalled it all, savouring the memory.

"Thump!" The sound woke her up from her thoughts. She turned to see a lone teenage boy inside the tennis court nearby. He was kneeling down to pick up the fallen ball, a sports bag slung over his shoulder and talked into the cell phone held to his ear.

"It's okay, Misa. I don't mind at all, please don't worry. Yes, I'll convey the message to my mother." He breathed out deeply, listening as the other person spoke. A slight frown marred his smooth forhead. "All right, Misa. I know. Goodbye." He said and flipped the phone off.

L watched him with those obsidian eyes as she approached him. As she neared, he glanced up at her, a surprised expression on his rather handsome face. He looked into he eyes with light brown ones. She picked up a bat he had just taken out of his bag.

"Would you like to play?"

************

That girl was good- understament of the century. Raito shook his head, with a bemused smile. No, she played like a pro- like someone worth playing against. Moving swiftly to the right, he jumped up and slammed the ball into her court, where (hopefully) she wouldn't be able to hit it.

No such luck.

Her lithe body moved in a fluid movement somehow sent the ball flying back towards him. Raito lunged for it, the muscles in his arm stretching painfully as he reached for the ball.

His bat missed the green ball by mere inches.

The "thump" sound it made as it hit the court resounded in the silence. Raito's eyes widened as his brain registered to the fact that he had just lost. Slowly, he lowered his arm, his features smoothing into a courteous smile as he looked up at his opponent.

"You beat me. Congratulations" he said, not sounding the slightest bit sarcastic or bitter. She shrugged, staring back at him but not returning the smile.

"It's not everyday I get much competition. You play very well." She replied. Her voice was different from any other female voice he had ever heard; her voice sounded oddly hollow and deep at the same time, yet feminine as well. So very different…unique.

"Thanks. I was surprised too. Pleasantly so." He added. That was true- it had been…fun to play against someone whom he actually had to struggle to win against. Except the losing part hadn't been fun, of course. He glanced up at the girl, wondering if she would be up for another match some other day. She had come over to his side of the court and was playing with the tennis ball. _Who was she?_ The question came suddenly to his mind accompanied with an earnest desire for an answer.

"Uh… I forgot to introduce myself." He glanced at her sheepishly.

"I'm Yagami Raito." He held out his had to her.

"Ryuzaki" She clasped his larger had with her pale smaller one. He notices how cold her hand felt despite the recent exercise. She typed a lot; the shape of her fingers told him.

"A male name?" he asked.

"Yes." She nodded. He stared at her face, scrutinizing her with intense eyes. Those large black eyes stared back, strangely emotionless. Her chin was a bit pointy, her features of an angular type. Naturally red lips contrasted against her normally pale face, though her cheeks were flushed from the exercise now. Her hair, an unusual dark blue-black color was shoulder length and a messy fringe flopped on her forehead. She wasn't the conventional beauty, like Misa, yet she looked beautiful in a mystifying, ethereal way. There was something so mysterious about her; he bet that wasn't even her real name.

Suddenly she blinked and smiled at him, a slight up turn of those perfect lips; almost a knowing smile like she knew what he was thinking. The sound of an approaching car broke the silence, and she turned to look in that direction. Yellow light from the headlights mingled with the pinkish-orange light of the setting sun, as the limo came to a halt nearby. She withdrew her hand from his- he hadn't realized they were still holding each others hand.

"Goodbye. It was nice meeting you, Yagami Raito." She walked away and entered the obviously expensive car.

Raito rubbed the back of his head tiredly, watching the car go away. Whoever she was, she was definitely rich- maybe she was a tennis player.

It was just that she seemed so different… so unique. He shook his head, as he realized he had never asked her about the other match. Just then he noticed a slip of paper in his right hand- she had put it in there when they had shaken hands. Reading it, he smiled.

________________________________________________________________

Here's the next chapter though I'm not sure if I will be able to continue after this. Reviews would be most welcome.


End file.
